


A meeting of Yellow and the Blonde Hokage

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Battle, Bedroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Downstroke (Sex Position), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genjutsu, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Private Sex, Rivers, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sex Positions, Sexual Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether by hook or crook, Deidara manages to defeat one, Sasuke Uchiha.  But during the battle, Deidara gets pulled into a time-warp, sending him back into the past. When he finally arrives, he finds a blonde-haired women.  This woman just to happens to be one of the legendary Sannin.  What will happen, when these combustible elements meet? Read and find out. I don't own Naruto (Dei x Tsu)!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meeting of Yellow and the Blonde Hokage

"Prepare to die, Uchiha", Deidara shouted as his massive clone began its march towards Sasuke. Running, running as fast as his legs would take him. Then, Sasuke came up with a way to get out of the mess that he put himself in. "SHARINGAN", the younger Uchiha shouted. As Deidara took a kunai out of his pocket, he couldn't dodge the Sharingan's effect. Deidara covered his face (with the kunai still in hand), and tried to cover himself from the oncoming effects that the Sharingan could do to an oncoming opponent. 'Damn, I hate the Uchiha Clan, yeah', Deidara mumbled to himself, wanting to take at least one Uchiha before his time on this pathetic excuse of a planet was no more. 

His eyes were closed, waiting for the fatal blow that would no doubt, end the pyromaniacs life. His eyes were closed for a couple of seconds, but when no blow came, he opened them. Instead of Sasuke watching over his dead body, he was transported to an empty forest. "Where the hell am I,", Deidara asked himself. "Well, might as well look around and ask somebody where I am, yeah", and Deidara proceeded to try and get himself out wherever Sasuke transported him to. 

He walked around in the forest, for what seemed like forever, but couldn't find anybody around. As walked his path through the forest, he heard some commotion from nearby. He decided to hide behind a tree near him so that he wouldn't be caught by either party. "Dam it, Jiraiya. When are you going to grow up?", a female voice shouted at him. "Oh, come on baby. I know that you can't resist me", a male voice as a retort. "No, I can resist 'pigs' like you. It's the other women that I feel sorry for. Now get out of my sight, I need to relax, because you're NOT helping", the female had an emphasis on not. 

"But maybe I....", was as far as Jiraiya got before, "I said NOOO", Tsunade shouted before sending him flying with a vicious right hook. He probably landed somewhere near the Hokage Mountain. "Finally, some freaking privacy", Tsunade mumbled to herself. She looked around, to see if there were any other perverts like Jiraiya hanging around. (Unbeknownst to her), that Deidara had concealed himself behind a tree that was behind her.

Once she saw that the "coat was clear", she began undressing herself. It started by taking her coat off, which left nothing to the imagination. The blonde was completely nude under the coat that she wore. She had the biggest pair of breasts that Deidara had ever seen. It would be one of his many accomplishments if he was able to make the woman create wonderful "art" with him. All for him, by the way. The naked woman proceeded to slowly dip herself into the river while her coat lay on the side, just inches away so she could cover herself, just in case of any intruders that way come around. 

Deidara pulled his head back behind the tree. Why couldn't he put his finger around her? It puzzled him to no end. What really puzzled him is that the woman not only looked familiar but she looked like she a lot younger that the way that she was supposed to look. After a couple of minutes of "deep-thinking", it dawned on him. The Uchiha had sent him.....BACK TO THE PAST. That's why he couldn't remember where he was. Because in the present, there were a lot more homes, whereas now, there was almost nothing but tree and forests. 'Well', Deidara shrugged his shoulders, knowing the inevitable would happen. 'Might as well get this over with, yeah'.

He came from around the tree, and began his way towards the mysterious woman. Out of the corner of her eye, Tsunade knew that she was being approached by who? She had no idea, meaning she was going to be sending someone flying, courtesy of AIR Tsunade. Getting her fist ready, she clenched it, ready to send the unsuspecting 'victim' into their next life.

The fist was making its way around when it was caught. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. All, I can say is that my name's Deidara no Iwa, and that it's very rude to throw a punch at someone when you don't properly know them yeah", Deidara told the startled woman. How was it that this man caught her devastating punch? 

Add-on to that, how was it that he seemed to know her, when she didn't know him at all?. She should know him, really she should. Then something struck at her. 'Iwa'?, she thought, then that mean...."Yes, my dear. I'm from the Hidden Stone Village, yeah", Deidara finished her sentence for her. "How are you doing, Lady Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin, yeah?", Deidara's face was almost nose to nose to hers. So close that he could almost kiss her is he wanted to. 

"Must really be a drag to know that your lover Dan isn't here to save you huh?", Deidara cut in. Again. How did he know this, and yet the two of them hadn't met before today? How did he know about her and Dan? Things were just not adding up. As she was about to ask what he planned on doing with her, he stopped her by pressing two fingers on his left hand to silence her mouth. 

"Before the two of us begin, I'd like for you to hear my story. yeah", Deidara told her before he began his decent into the river that Tsunade was in. 'How could the two of us have anything in common', Tsunade thought to herself. "Let me start at the beginning, yeah". 

So, Deidara started his story at the very beginning. "I was born in the Hidden Stone Village. I was born with the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai, yeah. The only one that has the same Kekkei Genkai as me is....Hanzo of the Hidden Rain Village", Deidara said proud of the powers that he was given at birth. While he was proud, Tsunade was afraid. Afraid that these two (the one in front of her, and the one he'd just mentioned). Hanzo was a tirade, that didn't care for anything, other than expanding his rule over the Hidden Rain. She also remembered that on that mission was when she, Jiraiya and Orochimaru encountered the three war orphans. Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. That sure did bring back some memories. More 'bad' memories than good.

"Are you even listening to me?", Deidara shouted at the blonde woman in front of him. 'Seriously', Deidara thought to himself. 'This is why I don't date women , yeah'. 

"So, I decided to leave my village, to focus more on my art-"appreciation" time. Everything was going well until THEY showed up, and by THEY I mean, The Akatsuki, yeah. Kisame Hoshigaki of the Hidden Mist Village, Sasori of the Hidden Sand, and finally one, Itachi Uchiha of the Hidden Leaves". Tsunade wondered how a man like Deidara could've survived such an experience. One of which would leave any mortal man, dead on sight.

"I originally had all three of them under control since Kisame and Sasori didn't bother making a move. While I decided to use a clay centipede to wrap around Itachi's body. I had everything under control until Itachi used his genjutsu/Sharingan, on me and used my centipede against me, almost causing me to blow myself up, yeah", Deidara said with distain in his voice. Tsunade could feel the "bomber's" pain. She had been dealt a very bad hand with the lost of her younger brother and lover. She blames both of the losses on the cursed necklace that she inherited from her grandfather, the first Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Hashirama Senju.

She was in such a daze that Deidara took the time to take his soaked pants out of the water to dry, next to Tsunade's. The next thing that she knew was that Deidara was a lot more closer to her then she remembered him being. "WHEN DID I TELL YOU COULD GET SO CLOSE?", Tsunade shouted in surprise. "Well, wouldn't you like to know, yeah", Deidara remarked back. She then felt his hands grope her ass, electing a moan from one of the Legendary Sannin. "So what do you say, Tsunade. How about we forget each other's pain, by ourselves feel good yeah?", and before she had a chance to give her answer, Deidara kissed her, earning another moan from the busty woman in the river beside him.

'Might as well', Tsunade thought to herself before kissing back to match Deidara's force. "So", Deidara asked as pulled away from the sexy Sannin in front of him. "want to go somewhere a little more private, yeah?", Deidara wondered. "Oh, absolutely", Tsunade retorted. With a smirk that would've made her grandfather proud, the missing S-Ranked criminal and the grandchild of the first Hokage disappeared in the blink of an eye, but not before Deidara brought Tsunade into his arms, bridal style. 

It seemed like forever, but the two blondes reappeared at their destination. The Sulphur Stone Temples. He had never brought anyone here before, and who better than one of the Sannin as his first guest. but despite her skill as a kunoichi and all the death and blood and she had soaked her hands in, she still retained a sort of naiveté, an innocence that made her even more appealing. She claimed she was not a virgin but she was so responsive to every caress, her soft gasps and murmurs at every touch telling him that whatever man she had been with had not taken the time with her that she deserved. 

Deidara set Tsunade down on a nearby bed so that he could look at her (out of the water). The shapely hips and full breasts pushed against his body now proved that much. She was also extremely beautiful, her exotic blonde hair and stunning brown eyes probably turning more than a few heads everywhere she went, but despite her skill as a kunoichi and all the death and blood and she had soaked her hands in, she still retained a sort of naiveté. 

An innocence that made her even more appealing. Though she claimed she was not a virgin, she was so responsive to every caress, her soft gasps and murmurs at every touch telling him that whatever man she had been with had not taken the time with her that she deserved. Deidara chuckled when the next squeeze of her rear extracted a slightly louder whimper and he let his hand smooth over the soft globes. 

"You're something else, you know. It's not very often I'm so captivated by a woman. Like yourself, yeah". "Well, it's not like I was expecting this either", Tsunade muttered as a retort, to the pyromaniac. Deidara kissed the Slug Sannin again. His kiss was sweeter than she could ever have imagined. This coming from a criminal like him and she found herself looping her hands around his neck.

So caught up was she that she didn't notice his second hand (mouth) moved to her now bare breasts until the strong fingers closed over one soft globe and gave a slight squeeze. Both of her eyes were open, witnessing what Deidara was doing to her. 'I think I'm going to enjoy this. I don't remember having 'MULTIPOLE' mouths on me'. Oh yes. This was going to be an experience that neither one of them would forget.

"Mmm," Tsunade purred into his mouth, immensely enjoying the ex-Stone ninja's gentle ministrations that were so different from Jiraiya's careless groping. When Deidara broke the kiss, the moans that had been previously muffled by his mouth filled the room, her wanton cries and whimpers stroking not only his ego but his arousal as well. "That's it princess, keep making those beautiful sounds for me." "This is your last chance kunoichi," he warned, his smirk fading for a moment into a serious expression. "Once we start, I can't promise I'll be able to stop, yeah." Tsunade hated this. He could give her all that she wanted and more, but at the same time, he could end her life just like that. 

"Just get on with it already," she panted brokenly. All too soon his second hand dropped away from her breast and the compact muscle that had been pressed against her was sliding away, moving down her body and took that glorious heat with it. "Open up for me," he said huskily and Tsunade swallowed hard as she felt the lips of his hands resting on her sensitive nipples. 

Almost shyly, the blonde-haired woman spread her legs for the missing-nin, displaying velvet folds that were visibly throbbing in need. Deidara could feel his own member twitched at the sight, for although he'd had the pleasure of feeling those slick walls against his fingers, he hadn't yet had the opportunity to see them. 'This is going to be fun, yeah', Deidara thought to himself. 

"Put your legs over my shoulders," he ordered gently and Tsunade complied without a second thought. Her feet going over his shoulders so her pussy was as accessible to him as possible. Deidara inhaled her musky, vanilla-like scent, letting it flood his senses like a drug.

Deciding to want to try something new, he shifted his eyes to her face, he leaned forward and let his tongue sweep over her throbbing clit just as the mouths in his hands opened up to engulf both tightened nipples simultaneously. She couldn't think, only feel, and she couldn't talk. 

Only make sounds of desire and need. She was reduced to her most primal state by his masterful ministrations and she could do nothing to stop him. Urging him on by bucking her hips and strangled cries as he worked her steadily towards her peak. She moaned softly as his shaft slipped between her nether lips, but not yet entering her but resting against her blazing heat.

"Oh god, Deidara…I'm close. I'm going to…", she told her lover. " It's alright Tsunade. Come for me, yeah" he whispered huskily, and she practically shivered at the words. "Become my masterpiece. Give in to me, release for me, and I will release for you." How could she not be turned-on after dirty talk like that?

He could practically see her orgasm ripple through her as he watched the muscles of her thighs and abdomen flex in wave-like contractions. Her face was radiant as she screamed his name and Deidara knew he had completed his greatest work, for no explosion, metaphorical or physical, could ever compare with the beauty she currently possessed.

Finally exhausted, he collapsed, using the last of his strength to roll them onto their sides so as not to crush her with his greater weight. After a moment, he had regained enough composure to roll them over further, cradling Tsunade against his chest and dislodging himself from her womanhood which had relinquished its tight grip on him. "You up for one more round?", Deidara asked. Tsunade looked down and saw that his member was still standing tall. "Oh,", Tsunade thought in a thinking manner. "I don't see how one more round couldn't hurt, right?", she told the criminal. 

Tsunade leaned over him, capturing his lips in a kiss, pushing him backwards onto the bed by his shoulders. Deidara wasn’t even aware of her driving him backwards to the middle, to how she straddled him, as her lips worked his, her tongue delving into his mouth. Capturing it. Claiming it. He could feel the wetness glinting between her legs again, the evidence of her desire, returning once again. 

She slides herself across the tip of him, his hips bucking involuntarily at the sight and sensation of it. She’s so wet and so ready that there’s no need for extra help or lubrication, she simply positions herself and slides onto him. The immediate sensation is so strong that he arches his hips up, driving into her, as his squeeze shut at the warmth and heat of her, the velvet feel of her around him.

He opens his eyes when she angles herself forward, and rides him. He works his hips in accordance with her, their natural rhythm snapping back into place. Her hands skate the broad planes of his shoulders, the thick muscles of his arms, while his own hold onto her hips, the soft skin under his fingers feeling like home sweet home. 

Deidara can feel the tightness building in the pit of his stomach, the heat pooling between his legs as he and Tsunade slide against each other. Deidara drops one hand from her hip to her clit, to add friction to penetration, and being rewarded with the sight of her eyes rolling back in her head. 

“OH SAMA, Deidara, I’m so close. Come with me Deidara, let’s come together.” He can do nothing but grunt gutturally in accordance. She shatters first. He feels her clamp around his length, her back arching up as she squeezes down around him, his hand still at her cluster of her nerves, her voice hoarse in the night. “DEIDARA, I'M CUMING. AHH GOD NOW, PLEASE DEI-SAMA!”, the Slug Sannin shouted releasing herself over the bomber ninja. 

The sensation of her pulsing hard around him, along with her voice, and the long and pent-up frustrations proved to be too much. As soon as her climax rolled through her, lighting up her eyes and features in ecstasy, he follows suit inside her. They maintained eye contact throughout their respective aftershocks. The air of the night now still but for coarse breathing from them both as they throb against each other, riding the high for as long as it will carry them.

Eventually, she slumped against his chest, falling in that boneless and liquid manner he’s always associated with what Deidara would call "instantaneous" art. "Well", Tsunade started, trying to make a proper sentence. But Deidara beat her to it. "I don't care, "I'll endure whatever it takes to be near you, Tsunade." Though she could feel the wet heat of the tongue on his hand dip inside her, she knew was already past the point of no return with him and would continue to await the moments they shared together. Either way, they were going to face it together.

Needless to say, the future of Hidden Leaf Village was going to be in for an awakening. In an awakening, that would not be prepared for.


End file.
